The present invention relates to an automatic locking assembly for securing a boat to, e.g., a trailer. It is conventional to provide a metal eye on the bow of a boat, usually on the center line of the boat and above its waterline, and the locking assembly of this invention is designed to secure the boat by means of the bow eye.